1 Potty 2 Potty 3 Potty
by Kithia
Summary: Draco ne trouve pas le sommeil. Quand compter les moutons ne suffit pas... 1 Potty 2 Potty 3 Potty... Où on assiste à un strip-tease peu banal d'un brun bien connu devant un blond bien connu.


Où on assiste à un strip-tease peu banal d'un brun bien connu devant un blond bien connu.

Après _Neurones et fatigue_, voici _1 Potty, 2 Potty 3 Potty. _

Et oui mon cerveau refait encore des siennes avec cette idée qui m'est venu l'autre soir alors que moi non plus je ne dormais pas.

Bonne lecture.

.***.

_**1 Potty 2 Potty 3 Potty**_

Après cette dure journée de labeur, le blond Draco Malefoy était là, gisant dans son lit immense, incapable pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps de trouver le sommeil. Le marchand de sable semblait le fuir, et pourtant ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé.

Après le comptage de 313 moutons, 1240 hiboux et 187 hippogriffes, les bras de Morphée le fuyaient toujours.

Et pourtant, d'habitude ça marchait parfaitement. Le grand avantage d'être un parfait occlumens-legilimens, était qu'il pouvait voir comme s'ils étaient réels les moutons sauter leur petite barrière blanche dans son esprit, ce qui rendait le fait de les compter beaucoup plus crédible. Quand les créatures moutonneuses n'avaient pas suffit, il avait tenté les hiboux, sans plus de succès, et ce fut encore pire pour les hippogriffes, qui avaient finit par lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs.

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à tenter le coup des fantômes, quand plus rien de marche on n'a plus rien à perdre…, une image s'imposa à son esprit. C'était celle d'un petit brun bien connu, après tout pourquoi pas.

Le blond laissa donc les images défiler dans son esprit, observant avec intérêt un sympathique sorcier brun gambader joyeusement dans le pré et sauter la barrière blanche à la manière des moutons précédents. _1 Potty._

Trouvant ce moyen autrement plus sympathique que ceux précédents, il ne s'interrogea pas plus sur sa santé mentale et profita plutôt du spectacle.

_2 Potty qui gambade joyeusement vers la barrière, mais cette fois s'arrête dessus et lui lance un regard pénétrant avant de partir dans les pâquerettes, en cueillant une au passage._

_3 Potty qui gambade en le regardant et en dénouant légèrement sa cravate, lui faisant un clin d'œil en sautant la barrière. _

Tient, ça commence à devenir intéressant. Le blond se redresse légèrement dans son esprit pour mieux suivre les pérégrinations du petit brun.

_4 Potty qui tient sa cravate à la main, s'éventant avec comme si la température augmentait, ce fait confirmé par ses pommettes rougies._

C'est vrai qu'il commence légèrement à faire chaud là.

_5 Potty qui lance avec un grand sourire sa cravate vers le blond sur son lit. Ce dernier, bien trop occupé à regarder la dite cravate, ne voit pas le Griffondor s'éclipser._

Draco joue un moment avec la cravate dans le lit de son esprit avant que le 6e Potty n'arrive.

_6 Potty qui s'avance, dégrafant l'attache de sa cape, faisant virevolter celle-ci autour de lui. Il se cache derrière, entamant une danse du ventre par transparence faisant saliver le blond, avant de laisser tomber la dite cape qui ne révèle que du vent. Draco se mord la lèvre de frustration._

Autant pour lui, il n'a pas plus envie de dormir. Par contre, il n'a absolument pas non plus envie de s'arrêter de compter.

_7 Potty qui se déplace innocemment, défaisant à chaque pas un nouveau bouton de sa chemise avant de disparaitre._

Mais comment c'est possible d'être aussi lent. Le blond dut se retenir pour ne pas intervenir et arracher un à un tous les boutons de cette chemise de malheur.

_8 Potty qui enlève avec une lenteur exaspérante la dite chemise, prenant son temps pour s'assoir sur la barrière immaculée, face au blond, le torse découvert. Et qui s'en va en gloussant, la chemise abandonnée aux pieds du Serpentard._

Le Serpent ne peut quitter la chemise des yeux, ne pouvant que prier pour que son propriétaire se remontre sans tarder. Ce qui ne manque pas d'arriver.

_9 Potty torse nu qui s'avance félinement, la main jouant avec le bouton de son pantalon bien trop moulant. Et qui disparait sans avoir assouvi le moins du monde le souhait du blond qui ne perd pas une miette du spectacle._

Et quelques degrés de plus dans la température tout relative de son cerveau embrumé.

_10 Potty qui avance en sautillant, et abandonne ses chaussures au pied de la barrière, atterrissant en chaussettes de l'autre côté tout en envoyant un baiser soufflé à son spectateur qui ne souhaite plus dormir._

Il avait complètement oublié que le brun pouvait avoir des chaussures. Une soudaine envie de bruler absolument toutes les chaussures de la terre se présente à lui. Pour que personne d'autre n'ait à subit sa frustration de ne le voir enlever QUE ça.

_11 Potty qui se retrouve debout sur la clôture, narguant un certain blond, jouant avec le bouton de son jean, pour finalement ôter ses chaussettes avec un sourire machiavélique._

Il semble que les chaussettes mondiales vont devoir subir le même sort que leur lointaines cousines chaussures. Un _incendio_ devrait faire l'affaire.

_12 Potty qui se décide enfin à faire sauter le maudit bouton. Le brun s'assoit sur la barrière, laissant à peine apparaitre un boxer noir sous l'étoffe de jean, et jouant avec la fermeture éclair. Puis clin d'œil sadique, la braguette reste à sa place alors que le Griffy gambade joyeusement hors de vue._

La chaleur monte chez un blond bien connu.

_13 Potty qui marche tranquillement, le nez en l'air, la main sur la fermeture, qui escalade sensuellement la barrière pour s'installer à califourchon dessus. La braguette descend doucement, très doucement. Puis le brun s'éloigne en se déhanchant, abandonnant le jean encombrant sur la clôture_.

Le blond ne peut détacher son regard du boxer noir qui s'éloigne, oscillant à droite puis à gauche, et finissant par s'évanouir dans les airs alors que le 14e Potty arrive.

_14 Potty qui s'approche de la barrière, s'y accoude, la caresse les yeux brillant, puis plonge ses émeraudes dans les iris orage. Le brun fait le tour de la clôture, ne quittant pas des yeux son spectateur, puis s'y adosse, face au blond, et passe sensuellement sa main sur son ventre en se léchant les lèvres._

Nouvelle augmentation de chaleur dans le public. L'envie de dormir s'est définitivement fait la malle, remplacée par une furieuse envie d'autre chose.

Mais cette fois, le Griffondord ne disparait pas, bien au contraire, il s'approche de la conscience du Serpentard. Et alors que ses lèvres s'apprêtent à se poser sur celle de son vis-à-vis, le fils Malefoy ouvre brusquement les yeux, sorti de son songe éveillé par un mouvement à côté de lui, pour se retrouver plongé dans deux orbes vertes, tout à fait réelles cette fois.

« Alors petit Dragon, on ne dort pas ? » Murmure une voix chaude qui appartient au possesseur de ces yeux envoutants.

Les émeraudes semblent le fouiller, lire dans son âme, et le blond ne peut s'empêcher de faire remonter à la surface des bribes de sa dernière tentative pour s'endormir. Le sourire du brun augmente exponentiellement au fur et à mesure que les images défilent dans son esprit, dévoilant le strip-tease peu banal dont le blond à été témoin, presque malgré lui, guidé totalement par son inconscient.

Harry se retire doucement de l'esprit de son compagnon, son sourire toujours en place, et les yeux plus brillants que jamais.

« Et bien, on dirait que tu n'es pas tout à fait prêt à dormir là… » Fit-il remarquer, avisant la bosse conséquente qui déformait le bas de pyjama du Serpentard. « Mmm, je pense que j'ai un bon moyen pour te fatiguer assez. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, il s'éloigne légèrement de son blond alangui, le faisant grogner de mécontentement, son qui s'étrangla immédiatement dans sa bouche alors que le brun s'attaqua à dénouer lentement, très lentement sa cravate…

.***.

_Et voilà, fini. Désolé, pas de lemon pour vous. Je suis sadique n'est ce pas, mais après tout votre imagination devrait bien pouvoir vous permettre d'imaginer la suite. Nen ?_

_Mis à part ce sadisme de fin, ça vous a plu ? _


End file.
